


The Man Who Loved Too Much

by SAranelSJ



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Artist John, Character Study, Declarations Of Love, Drug Addiction, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Mystery Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Paternal Lestrade, What-If, sort of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAranelSJ/pseuds/SAranelSJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John è vicino, eppure è distante. Con lui, vivere è la cosa più naturale del mondo.<br/>John è quello che a Sherlock serviva. John che è una sicurezza e allo stesso tempo un enigma, un'ancora a cui aggrapparsi e un macigno con cui sprofondare.<br/>John, che ama un uomo di carta e sangue.</p><p>"Non so se sarei tornato qui ogni sera, se non fosse stato per lui. Forse significa sminuirlo, ma guardare lui è come fissare lo sguardo su uno spettacolo senza fine, su uno di quei film che non comprendi ma che ti lasciano dentro qualcosa, compresa la voglia di tornare a sederti su vecchie poltroncine che puzzano di popcorn stantio per rivederlo, per cercare di scorgere nuovi particolari, per tentare di comprendere quello che il giorno prima ti è sfuggito. Per cercare di capire perché ti piaccia, in fin dei conti, se il significato ti è completamente sfuggito."[...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I

 

   
L’uomo che ama troppo se ne sta sempre seduto allo stesso posto.  
C’è un vecchio deposito degli autobus a Soho, abbandonato da tempo e lasciato lì a dar bella mostra di sé senza che nessuno se ne curi, come se tutti sapessero della sua esistenza ma a nessuno importasse, ormai talmente abituati a saperlo lì da non notare nemmeno più la sua presenza. E’ un’accozzaglia di ferro, lastre di vinile distrutte e legno rosicchiato dai topi che fa a pugni con l’ostentato lusso, squallido per chiunque _non_ vi sia abituato, delle vetrine illuminate di rosso dei sex shop e le insegne accecanti dei night club, messe in ombra da marmaglie di impettiti signori della city che fingono di trovarsi lì _per caso_ al passaggio di qualunque possibile _testimone_ della loro trasgressione. I loro pensieri sono cristallini, palesi, facilmente _leggibili_ come parole d’inchiostro scuro su una distesa di carta bianca, ed è esattamente così che io li vedo: ognuno di loro è un libro aperto, abbandonato alla mercé di chiunque voglia sfogliarlo.  
Di solito c’è sempre uno dall’aria gracile, con indosso l’abito _buono_ che risale probabilmente al giorno, non lontanissimo, della laurea, che si allenta la cravatta per lenire la calura, nonostante la temperatura non raggiunga i dieci gradi. La maggior parte delle volte è uno stagista di qualche grossa società dei quartieri alti, con il volto sfregiato dall’acne e un’esperienza in fatto di donne che avrà inizio quella sera stessa, quando un’avvenente pole dancer gli si struscerà contro facendogli credere, ormai esperta attrice, di non aver mai incontrato qualcuno come lui. Magari riuscirà a motivarlo nel domandare alla sua collega, quella che è protagonista delle sue fantasie da mesi, di uscire, e forse lei accetterà o magari scoppierà a ridere, esponendolo alla pubblica derisione.  
L’altro tipo _tipo_ è l’uomo vissuto, quello che motiva i tizi come Gracilino a osare, a toccare, a prendersi libertà che non dovrebbero, a ribadire a quella rossa al palo il suo essere nient’altro che un bel monile in esposizione, alla completa mercé di chiunque voglia trastullarcisi. E’ quello che al mattino bacia sua moglie sulla fronte e le dice che l’ama, che raccomanda ai figli di comportarsi bene a scuola, che sogna per loro un matrimonio perfetto e un paio di nipotini da rimpinzare di dolciumi e portare a spasso.  
La stessa persona che, quando la donna che _ama_ lo crede a lavoro a guardagnarsi la pagnotta, si scopa una bionda poco più che adolescente, fradicia di vodka, nel vicolo antistante uno squallido localino di terz’ordine.  
L’ultimo esemplare è invece il classico ragazzetto tronfio, con un documento rubato che sobbarca i suoi tratti fanciulleschi di una vecchiaia che non possono in alcun modo reggere, intento a tracannare una bottiglia di surrogato di whiskey e a guardarsi attorno con infantile incredulità, bruciando scioccamente la propria copertura, dissacrando una pantomima già di scarsissimo successo.  
Quasi sempre rimane fuori, bloccato dalla mano possente di un buttafuori contro il quale non riesce a imporsi nemmeno facendo leva sull’adolescenziale convinzione di poter _tutto_ , sperando in cuor suo che una delle ragazze sgattaioli dalla porta sul retro, regalandogli la vista fugace di un seno florido ricoperto di paillettes.  
E poi, in disparte, c’è _lui_.  
Una persona che nulla ha in comune con il luogo cui ha deciso di integrarsi, un uomo che, di certo speranzoso di trovare in questo luogo un nascondiglio _,_ si è ritrovato suo malgrado a essere al centro dell’attenzione di _chiunque_ incroci il suo sguardo. Che sia per la prima volta o la _centesima_.  
E’ sempre fermo, rannicchiato sul tappeto di pietruzze dello spiazzo adibito a deposito, dove i vecchi autobus s’ammassano come pachidermiche carcasse in un cimitero improvvisato. Siede con le gambe incrociate e il suo parka stretto addosso, che sia dicembre e un sottile strato di neve stia ricoprendo i tetti o che sia Agosto, con la sua innaturale e insopportabile calura a rendere invivibile la città.  
E’ fuori posto, inadatto, folle nella sua apparente normalità. Ha corti capelli biondi, tendenti al grigio, di un colore pallido e spento simile a quello di un campo di grano martoriato da una pioggia inclemente. A volte, come a rimarcare la veridicità di tale metafora, rimane per ore sotto l’acqua, con un sorriso incancellabile in volto, non scorgendo assolutamente il problema del restare lì allo scoperto, senza nemmeno la minima voglia di correre al riparo da qualche parte.  
E’ una farfalla, rinchiusa in un bozzolo perenne che mai maturerà in crisalide, fissa in quella stasi di _non-vita_ e all’apparenza felice del suo stato; è un dipinto bellissimo circondato da una cornice tarlata e consumata dal tempo. E’ una figura affascinante, a modo suo, _rassicurante_ nonostante la sua visione desti, in chi lo incrocia per la prima volta, un vago sentore d’inquietudine, una tristezza dai contorni imprecisi, impossibile da definire con certezza. La sua figura è solida, tutta d’un pezzo, imprescindibile dal suo cappotto e dalla cartella ricolma di fogli che stringe in grembo e da cui spunta una matita dalla punta mordicchiata: è di una bellezza spenta e allo stesso tempo rindondante, simile a una figura Rinascimentale calata in uno sfondo del più radicato stile impressionista.  
Un uomo nei cui occhi si potrebbero celare mille orribili segreti oppure il nulla assoluto, impossibile saperlo. Ricorda il tormentato volto del _Ritratto Virile¹_ di Botticelli, con lo sguardo che scava nell’anima di chi guarda e sembra spogliarlo di ogni segreto, ritrovatosi chissà come in un chiassoso _Monet_ , con le sue pennellate violente, i colori accesi, le ombre menzognere quasi più chiare della luce, colmo dell’illusione intrinseca di una forma e un’ armonia che in realtà non esistono.  
Questo è. L’uomo che ama troppo e non odia nessuno. Questo è John Watson.  
  
  
   
 

 

*

   
  
  
E’ sera, e continua a disegnare.  
Il movimento veloce della sua mano mi ricorda l’intraprendenza con cui da piccolo amavo unire i puntini di un gioco sulle riviste d’enigmistica dei miei genitori, convinto che risolvere quel puzzle mi avrebbe aiutato, un giorno, a cimentarmi senza sforzo alcuno in quei rebus incomprensibili cui mio padre riusciva a venire a capo in una manciata di secondi appena. A volte passavo interi pomeriggi a creare figure stilizzate, convinto che un giorno avrei stupito tutti scribacchiando, con arzigogoli assai differenti dalla scrittura instabile dei miei sei anni, parole dal significato complesso che avrebbero destato lo stupore della mamma e l’orgoglio di mio padre.  
La lucidità dovuta alla merda che ho in circolo mi aiuta a non perdere di vista nemmeno una lieve torsione o una piccola pausa della matita sul foglio ruvido, permettendomi quasi di udire il lieve fruscio della punta sulla carta dalla superficie scabrosa, rendendomi capace di distinguere, in un’esagerazione che non esula tanto dalla realtà, ogni particella di grafite abbandonata lungo i contorni della figura.  
Mi stringo il braccio, e un nuovo ricordo della mia infanzia riaffiora nella mia mente senza che io possa in alcun modo fermarlo: un ambulatorio, un’enorme stanza bianca che odora vagamente di disinfettante e detersivo per pavimenti, una ragazza dalla mano tremante che regge un ago e un laccio color sabbia. _Stringi il pugno Sherlock, non farà male, Sherlock ehi, non aver paura, stai bene?_  
Oh, se mi vedesse adesso. L’infermiera di cui non ricordo il viso sarebbe contenta di saper ormai vinta la mia paura degli aghi.  
John si ferma. Osserva la figura e inclina leggermente il capo, come volendola osservare da un’altra angolazione. Non sembra soddisfatto ma non demorde, tornando ad aggredire la carta con rinnovato ardimento, soffermandosi su un’area bel precisa della figura che ha delineato, donandogli un’ombra, una profondità, una _vita_ infusa con la sola abilità delle sue mani, tramutandosi per un secondo in una divinità celata in un uomo comune.  
All’improvviso lascia andare la matita, posandola sull’acciottolato e afferrando al suo posto un pastello rosso, ridotto a un mozzicone dall’uso più che frequente. Accenna un movimento impercettibile e trema appena, indeciso su dove usarla, su dove starebbe meglio, sull’esatto punto in cui quel colore tanto forte potrebbe meglio rappresentare ciò che ha in mente. Sfiora il foglio, lascia un segno, solleva la mano. Preme nuovamente la punta più a destra, lì dove sono certo si trovi il collo slanciato del mezzobusto disegnato, cominciando a muovere la mano in piccoli tratti, come _accarezzando_ con un pennello intriso di colore quella frazione di cellulosa prescelta. Dopo essersi soffermato per qualche minuto su quel minuzioso lavoro, muove il polso in direzione della fronte dell’uomo di carta, sbizzarrendosi adesso in movimenti più ampi e sgraziati, come se non gli interessi affatto cosa quel rosso intenso andrà a lambire. Non ha più un ordine prestabilito da seguire, né una regola.  
Abbasso lo sguardo nello stesso momento in cui lui abbassa il disegno, studiandolo nuovamente con occhio attento e una certosina cura dei dettagli. Mi domando cosa ancora lo turbi, quale madornale errore tema ancora di scorgere in una figura che le sue dita saprebbero tracciare ormai a occhi chiusi, nell’accozzaglia di linee rette e curve di cui la sua cartella è ricolma, replicata mille volte senza mai modificare un solo tratto. Eppure ogni volta resta a guardare la propria opera con aria insoddisfatta, preoccupato di non aver reso abbastanza verosimile l’espressione sofferente dell’uomo, probabilmente restio ad ammettere a sé stesso, prerogativa di un artista dall’ego inesistente, di aver fatto ancora una volta un buon lavoro. Quando distoglie l’attenzione dal foglio, poi, vi posa sopra una mano in un muto commiato, come se nella grana spessa si nascondesse uno spirito, un’anima, _qualcosa_ di vivo e lui si sentisse in dovere di congedarvisi degnamente.  
Non ho ancora compreso chi sia l’uomo del disegno, quell’individuo che tormenta i suoi pensieri e fa muovere le sue mani spontaneamente; non ho idea di chi sia l’anima che consuma quelle dita fino a ferirle, che compare su centinaia di fogli e ancora non ha un nome. Quello che so, che so con _certezza_ , è che sia un uomo in preda a un’indicibile sofferenza, ferito e moribondo, il bel volto niveo imbrattato di sangue rappreso.  
Non mi basta.  
Focalizzo l’attenzione altrove, trovando un adeguato diversivo nella vista del mio _braccio_. Osservo il foro più fresco, dai bordi arrossati, circondato da cicatrici antiche di giorni e anni, concentrandomi lì dove la vena cefalica pare pulsare, ansiosa di schizzar fuori dalla pelle tesa dell’avambraccio per andarsene chissà dove. Mi vien da ridere, nel pensare alla mia condizione.  
Se un ignaro passante si trovasse ad attraversare questo tratto di strada, vedrebbe un uomo gracile, dal viso pallido e folti capelli neri appiccicati alla fronte, appoggiato a un muro di mattoni come se incapace di reggersi in piedi. Scorgerebbe un uomo dalle fattezze di un _ragazzino_ che in realtà racchiude in sé una persona completamente diversa da quella che mostra al mondo, timoroso di lasciar trasparire il vero _se stesso_. Il se stesso con le vene maciullate dalla coca, che i suoi ancora credono passi le serate a casa di un _amico_ che non ha e non avrà mai, lo Sherlock che non esiste ma in cui ancora si ostinano a voler credere, preferendo vivere nell’illusione che quel ragazzo su cui tanto avevano contato non sarebbe morto in qualche vicolo di Brixton o nello spurgo di qualche fogna, una fiala di coca in tasca e un paio di spinelli nascosti nella giacca.  
Più in là, poi, questo qualcuno noterebbe un altro tipo, molto più bizzarro se rapportato alla gente del _posto_ , intento a imbrattare fogli su fogli con foga forsennata, in volto un sorriso perenne che lo fa assomigliare alla rudimentale marionetta parlante di un ventriloquo.  
Mi esibisco nella pallida imitazione di un sorriso. Non mi dispiacerebbe conoscere le impressioni del passante, di fronte a uno spettacolo del genere.  
Adesso ho voglia di ridere, ancora più di prima. Credo che lo farei se non temessi di interrompere questa sorta di contatto tra John e la sua creatura, che ha un che di religioso, come quello che s’instaura tra una fedele e la statua votiva di un Santo. A suo modo, John sta accendendo una candela per il suo uomo, che va ad aggiungersi a tante altre da averne perso il conto, ormai ridotte a consumati mozziconi di cera.  
Mi gira un po’ la testa e sono costretto a chiudere gli occhi, a malavoglia abbandonando il contatto visivo con John. Vorrei alzarmi e placare l’incendio che divampa nelle mie vene e mi rende iperattivo, eccitato, preda di un delirio d’onnipotenza che so non essere reale, ma resto qui a fissarlo, facendo di lui l’unico scopo della mia vita, vincolando l’effetto benefico dell’intruglio chimico mescolato al mio sangue alla sola sua _presenza_. Nulla mi attrae in lui, per me soltanto un nome e un volto di modesta bellezza, eppure nulla posso contro l’effetto quasi ipnotizzante che sortisce su di me.  
Una mente romantica mi direbbe _innamorato_ e forse lo sono, sebbene non dell’uomo ma dell’enigma che in lui si cela.  
Era qui la mia prima volta, è qui adesso: è come se la perseveranza nel suo _rituale_ , fatto di segreti, silenzi e sorrisi leonardeschi, mi desse la sicurezza di poter star _bene_ , di poter continuare a vivere e sopportare lo scorrere incessante dei giorni. Sono innamorato di ciò che John Watson _rappresenta_ per me: una sentinella. Un guardiano silenzioso, proveniente da un mondo che non mi appartiene.  
Forse, dovrei dormire.  
   
   
 

 

*

   
  
  
  
John non odia nessuno. Ama, e se non lo fa, è bravo a _fingere_.  
La prima volta che lo vidi era estate. Torrida, afosa, nelle prime ore notturne ancor più che durante il giorno.  
Scorsi John quasi subito nella piazza deserta, intento a fronteggiare un ragazzino che, rinunciando alla consueta partita di pallone notturna, quasi un’estiva _Beltane²_ per i suoi coetanei, aveva fatto del tormentare quel pover uomo il prescelto passatempo per la notte.  
Assicuratosi che John fosse solo, aveva cominciato a gironzolargli attorno come una sorta di allampanato avvoltoio, né bambino né adolescente, che adocchia il suo pasto serale. Si era poi fermato a guardarlo, forte di una superiorità mai posseduta che lo faceva sentire _autorizzato_ a prendersi gioco di lui, calciando di tanto in tanto un sassolino in direzione di John, quasi volesse attirare la sua attenzione e allo stesso tempo restare un altro po’ a meditare un piano, prima.  
Indeciso, forse in lotta con la parte razionale della propria coscienza, si era avvicinato di un passo appena, posando la punta della scarpa sulla cartelletta da disegno accanto a John.  
Quest’ultimo, attirato dal rumore, si era voltato, senza una parola, come di consueto. Aveva alzato lo sguardo e incrociato quello del ragazzino, la cui espressione strafottente denotava una preoccupante abitudine a simili bravate, senza sgridarlo né chiedendogli bruscamente di togliere il piede da lì. Era semplicemente rimasto a guardarlo, come se il viso del piccolo bullo conservasse in sé un’intrinseca bellezza, come una perla celata in una calcarea ostrica. A lungo andare, lo avevo visto perdere gradualmente l’attenzione, quasi il ragazzo avesse cominciato a evanescere in una sorta di ectoplasmatica incorporeità, e alla fine, John mi parve come incapace di scorgere ancora _qualcuno_ , lì di fronte a lui.  
 _Convinto_ di aver infuso in John un timore reverenziale, inconsueto per un uomo tanto più grande di lui, e dunque in preda a un immotivato delirio d’onnipotenza, il ragazzo si era sentito in dovere di rafforzare nell’uomo quella che aveva erroneamente creduto _paura_ , dimenticandosi dei sassi e sferrando un calcio al rettangolo di pelle marrone ricolmo di fogli. Li seguii con lo sguardo mentre si spargevano a macchia d’olio per tutta la strada, trasportati dal vento o dai rivoli di pioggia che confluivano in pozzanghere più grandi, finendo per plasmarsi ai mattoncini di pietra consumata per poi sciogliersi, inevitabilmente, in prossimità delle fughe senza più cemento. Mi ricordò, sulle prime, una vecchia illustrazione di un libro di storia che al tempo mi colpì per l’inaudita _violenza_. Visualizzai i frammenti di carta libratisi in aria, che lenti scendevano verso terra in movimenti ondulatori, come tizzoni ardenti di un medievale rogo di streghe, inerti spettatori di quella brace umana, di quella sofferenza indotta da mera superstizione.  
John aveva solo chiuso gli occhi, in reazione a quel gesto. Non aveva mollato un ceffone in pieno viso a quel ragazzo, che era corso ad assicurarsi che della maggior parte dei disegni non rimanesse altro che qualche frammento, non aveva neppure lasciato che dalla sua bocca uscisse qualcosa di più forte di un flebile gemito. Aveva soltanto giunto le mani, portando la punta delle dita alle labbra in una posizione meditabonda, quasi avesse bisogno di qualche secondo per inquadrare bene la situazione. Ma quello che riservò al ragazzo in seguito, quando si fu destato da quella sorta di trance, non fu un secco rimprovero o un disperato commiato da giorni, forse mesi, di lavoro perduto: John si limitò a raccogliere l’unico foglio superstite e a riporlo al suo posto, accarezzandolo, stendendolo alla meglio, cercando in ogni modo di riportarlo all’antico splendore.  
“Non è niente” aveva poi detto al foglio, piegando le labbra nell’embrione di un sorriso intriso di tenerezza. “E’ stata solo una folata di vento.”  
Nonostante fossi sorpreso da quanto appena visto, più turbato di me parve il giovane, la cui convinzione d’essersi mostrato impietoso carnefice doveva esser miseramente crollata, di fronte a quell’inaspettata reazione.  
“Che hai detto?” il ragazzo aveva poi domandato, stranito, non più soddisfatto di un’opera scioccamente ritenuta perfetta. “Cazzo, sei proprio matto.”  
John, da parte sua, non sembrò affatto sconvolto dalla scelta delle proprie parole, probabilmente senza nemmeno udire la voce del giovane, captandola come un ronzio lontano da cui era impossibile distinguere qualcosa di sensato.  
Il piccolo teppista si era scostato un ciuffo di capelli dal viso, meditando su quella situazione sfuggitagli di mano, e aveva guardato la cartella che John aveva sulle ginocchia, quasi tentato di rivolgere al sopravvissuto le stesse attenzioni riservate ai suoi compagni.  
Era livido di rabbia, _deluso_ , quasi ritenesse se stesso _vittima_ dell’inspiegabile fallimento di quella serata. Aveva poi alzato gli occhi verso il viso dell’uomo, constatando che, probabilmente, quello non si era mai nemmeno reso conto della sua presenza.  
“C’è John, con te” poi John aveva sussurrato al disegno, come se il soggetto inanimato potesse udirlo. “John, John, John Watson.”  
Dopo quelle parole, in un bizzarro scambio di ruoli, fu il ragazzino quello a mostrarsi spaventato da ciò che egli stesso aveva creato e a cui aveva _consapevolmente_ dato inizio.  
“Cazzo, sei completamente andato” gli aveva detto, di nuovo come se fosse stato lui, quella sera, a esser stato preso di mira dall’uomo più grande, “vaffanculo” aveva aggiunto, come se il potere intrinseco di quella parola, che pronunciata in casa gli sarebbe valsa uno schiaffo sulla guancia, lo redimesse da tutti i suoi peccati, rendendolo immune a qualunque colpa.  
Senza dire altro, aveva girato i tacchi e si era allontanato, aumentando gradualmente il passo, con un’invisibile coda stretta in mezzo alle ginocchia.  
Nei giorni a venire vidi John mantenere sempre, con la costanza di un vecchio soldato nel conservare antiche abitudini militari, quella calma innaturale e inspiegabile che sembrava pervadere la sua intera esistenza.  
Che si trattasse di una vecchina generosa che, scambiandolo per un senzatetto, insisteva per donargli un po’ di soldi per la cena o che si trattasse di una bambina, curiosa di scorgere cosa John disegnasse tutto il tempo, lui non era mai venuto meno a quello che, in cuor suo, doveva considerare un obbligo. Un _dovere_.  
Aveva continuato a _ignorare_ , a guardare oltre, a far finta, o forse no, di essere l’unico superstite rimasto su una Terra colpita da una tremenda Apocalisse.  
Quella prima notte ebbi voglia di avvicinarmi, così come la seconda, quella seguente e quella dopo ancora. Nel momento in cui avevo udito la sua voce avevo desiderato annullare le nostre distanze e sedermi di fronte a lui, dicendogli il mio nome, ascoltandolo declamare il suo, così identico a mille altri.  
Senza nemmeno la sicurezza che mi avrebbe parlato. Considerato. _Guardato_.  
E’ una voglia che provo ancora oggi e che non ho mai soddisfatto.  
   
   
 

 

*

  
  
  
  
Qualche volta mi chiedo se sappia che esisto.  
Siamo sempre soli, io e lui, di notte. Non alza mai lo sguardo per incontrare il mio, perennemente posato sulla sua figura scura che si staglia nello sfondo di vecchi telai verniciati di rosso, ma non riesco a pensare che non si sia mai accorto di me, anche soltanto intravedendomi di sfuggita arrivando e andando via. In caso l’abbia fatto, non mi ha mai parlato, né fatto nulla per cercare la mia compagnia.  
Credo non viva per strada, che abbia una casa da qualche parte. I vestiti non sono laceri ma neppure nuovi, comunque differenti dall’accozzaglia d’indumenti scoloriti e quasi sempre troppo larghi dei senzatetto incontrati per strada. Penso che abbia, o abbia avuto in passato, un lavoro importante, manuale, di responsabilità, che spiegherebbe la sua posizione rigida, di stampo militare, e la ripetizione quasi maniacale degli stessi gesti.  
Credo che qualcuno lo abbia amato, prima che diventasse un matto.  
Ha un leggero tremore della mano sinistra, che forse è dovuto a una ferita o alla compressione prolungata di un nervo, questo non riesco a capirlo. Mi viene in mente che potrei _chiederglielo_ , e mi rannicchio nel mio cantuccio segreto più che posso, come proteggendomi dalla mia stessa volontà. Credo che il massimo che potrei aspettarmi, se improvvisamente l’intraprendenza perduta tornasse, sarebbe un’occhiata rivolta di sfuggita, accompagnata da un sorriso incompleto.  
Non so se sarei tornato qui ogni sera, se non fosse stato per lui. Forse significa sminuirlo, ma guardare lui è come fissare lo sguardo su uno spettacolo senza fine, su uno di quei film che non comprendi ma che ti lasciano dentro qualcosa, compresa la voglia di tornare a sederti su vecchie poltroncine che puzzano di popcorn stantio per _rivederlo_ , per cercare di scorgere nuovi particolari, per tentare di comprendere quello che il giorno prima ti è sfuggito. Per cercare di capire perché ti piaccia, in fin dei conti, se il significato ti è completamente sfuggito.  
Questo luogo non avrebbe _nessun_ valore, se nel piazzale troneggiasero solamente i vecchi bus, con le insegne recanti strade che potrebbero scomparire tra un anno o due o resistere fino alla fine del mondo. Un posto come questo non sortirebbe in me alcun interesse se a renderlo attraente fossero solo la varietà di visitatori arrapati davanti i night club o l’occasionale _visita_ di qualche pattuglia della polizia.  
John è un’entità a sé stante che allo stesso tempo appartiene a questo luogo, come il fregio scolpito di un antico tempio greco, come un bassorilievo di un’elaborata colonna romana.  
Appartiene al vecchio deposito di Soho come gli autobus stessi, con la differenza che lui è vivo, pur non apparendo tale: non ha nulla da spartire con la decadenza _materiale_ di quelle carcasse ma mostra al mondo la stessa identica malinconia, quasi nostalgico di un tempo passato, alla stregua di quei pezzi di metallo.  
A volte mi domando cosa accadrebbe se improvvisamente John smettesse di venire qui ogni notte, mettendo fine a un periodo che per me è già un’epoca a sé, infrangendo un equilibrio ormai proprio, radicato in un’abitudine ormai divenuta _tradizione_ se non legge, come il cambio della guardia a Buckingham Palace o la successione al trono del primogenito di una qualunque famiglia reale. Mi ritrovo a immaginare il suo modesto giaciglio vuoto, con i soli ciottoli bianchi a compensare la sua assenza, ed è strano, quasi triste in un certo qual modo, pensare che tutto resterebbe esattamente uguale se lui se ne andasse. Mi piace pensare che questo luogo manterrebbe in un certo qual modo l’essenza di John, come un’amorevole madre rattristata dall’improvvisa partenza del figlio prediletto terrebbe stretto a sé il suo ricordo, ma so che non è così e che così non potrà mai essere.  
Forse il freddo pavimento dissestato ne terrebbe il ricordo per un po’, sottoforma di una lieve forma concava lì dov’è solito rannicchiarsi, e probabilmente il segno scuro lasciato dalla grafite spessa resterebbe a scurire i sanpietrini per un ragguardevole periodo di tempo, ma inevitabilmente, un giorno o l’altro, John scomparirebbe completamente, senza lasciar traccia di sé.  
Il pavimento freddo, dopo un po’, perderebbe il suo calore, e la pioggia laverebbe via ogni traccia della sua antica presenza, cancellando le macchie casuali di matita e gonfiando il terriccio ricoperto di pietrisco, annullando ogni traccia del passaggio umano.  
Rimarrebbe vuoto, senza vita, così come prima che lui arrivasse, esattamente come una volta era stato, quando John viveva ancora chissà dove insieme a chissà chi.  
Soho manterrebbe il ricordo di John per un po’ e poi quei lampioni sotto cui suole sedersi a disegnare, tornerebbero a essere soltanto un pessimo esempio d’illuminazione cittadina, così come il marciapiede dissestato tornerebbe a rappresentare solo un’insormontabile barriera architettonica piuttosto che un comodo cavalletto improvvisato.  
Dopo poco tempo, John svanirebbe, come sabbia portata via dal vento.  
In tutto questo, vorrei che mi guardasse e che mi parlasse. Anche soltanto per un ‘ _grazie_ ’, cui non saprei nemmeno dare un significato.  
Chiudo gli occhi un’altra volta, stremato. Pensare, nonostante la limpida lucidità indotta dalla coca mi renda tutto infinitamente più facile, è stancante, spossante, e mi provoca lo stesso effetto di una lunga corsa.  
Non dovrei dormire, ma mi sforzo di farlo, dopo essermi assicurato di esser ben visibile e comunque ben nascosto.  
Finisce sempre così, ogni sera. Quando mi sveglio, lui non c’è più.  
   
   
 

 

*

   
   
   
Un uomo, oggi, gli ha sferrato un calcio in pieno petto. L’ha chiamato _frocio_ , poi gli ha sputato addosso. E’ colpa dei disegni e del fatto che lui non si sia discolpato dalla responsabilità di un _crimine_ che non ha commesso.  
Non si è salvato nessun disegno, stavolta. E’ sopravvissuta una sola metà, da cui non è possibile distinguere granché a parte una macchia di sangue scuro, a sua volta insozzato di  terra umida ed erba schiacciata. Una primula giallina, o almeno ciò che ne rimane, resta incollata al moncherino di carta, come un mazzolino di fiori di campo posto su una tomba senza più visitatori.  
E’ lì che capisco che lo _ama_. L’uomo dei suoi disegni è la persona a lui più cara al mondo.  
Vorrei reagire, nel momento esatto in cui la scarpa dello sconosciuto si pianta nello sterno di John, facendolo crollare all’indietro prima che possa sorreggersi a qualcosa, ma sono un tossico che nemmeno si regge in piedi, e probabilmente quello finirebbe per pestare anche me. La prospettiva di mia madre chiamata a riconoscere quel che di me rimane ripescato da una fogna, mi spinge ad abbandonare ogni brama eroica.  
La fronte di John batte contro le pietre taglienti e un rivolo rosso scivola lungo la sua tempia, donando al sangue dipinto un’accezione più terrena, una sfumatura più reale, un apparenza di _vita_ e assoluta veridicità. L’uomo osserva uno dei disegni e scoppia a ridere, mostrandolo a John come per esortarlo a provare _vergogna_ , a ritenersi disgustato dalla vista del torace magro e scoperto, in una nudità che di sessuale non ha nulla, quasi spingendolo a chiedere perdono per essersi concesso una simile libertà.  
Quando l’uomo gli chiede chi quell’individuo sia, colpendolo stavolta al braccio, mi aspetto che John reagisca o che, stupidamente, decida di rispondere all’inaudita violenza alla sua solita maniera. Lo guardo e spero con tutto me stesso che non lo faccia, che non si affidi a una buona fede che quell’uomo non possiede. John trema, si stringe nel suo parka, e fissa insistentemente la piccola frazione di terreno tra le sue gambe, lì dove s’intersecano in uno scomodo intreccio.  
“Ti amo” dice soltanto, favorendo nell’aggressore la voglia di colpirlo ancora più forte, di imbrattare quel candido spiazzo sterrato dello stesso rosso prediletto da John, “Ti prego, non morire, ti amo.”  
La risata dell’uomo alto, massiccio, dai capelli fulvi e ispidi come un cespuglio di rovi, è talmente forte e rauca da spingere uno stormo di uccelli notturni a spiccare il volo da uno dei bassi tetti, come consci di un imminente pericolo.  
L’uomo uccide questa sera, anche senza lame insaguinate o grilletti premuti senza ritrosie. L’assassino dai capelli rossi stronca una vita senza imbrattare pareti e pavimenti di sangue, infierendo sulla sua vittima senza alcuna pietà, insozzando ulteriormente la propria coscienza già sudicia.  
Lo sconosciuto _uccide_ a mani nude, con un fruscio di carta strappata, con un grido, il primo che sento provenire dalle labbra di John, e un gemito soddisfatto da parte sua, quasi abbia compiuto un’opera di bene, una missione _divina_. Lo sguardo di finta compassione dell’ _omicida_ è simile a quello di un amorevole parroco di fronte a un bambino, mentre questi gli confessa l’orrendo crimine di aver rubato caramelle al compagno di banco. E’ convinto di aver fatto del bene, di aver salvato John da qualcosa di tremendo, da una trappola che lo ha tenuto prigioniero, inconsapevolmente, per troppo tempo.  
Mentre va via, abbandonando John al suo destino, borbotta qualcosa che non riesco a sentire ma che immagino come una silenziosa benedizione.  
 _Vai in pace, John._  
John piange, per la prima volta. Almeno, per la prima volta davanti a _me_ , anche se inconsapevole della mia presenza.  
Mi illudo che il quadro stia diventando più chiaro, che il Monet si stia lentamente trasfigurando nell’armonioso Botticelli dei miei desideri, ma così non è, per quanto una minuscola porzione di paesaggio abbia abbandonato le sue confuse fattezze per acquistare una maggiore definizione. Ama l’uomo che disegna, ma non so ancora perché lo faccia e, soprattutto, perché si ostini a imprimere sulla carta la sofferenza di quella persona a lui tanto cara.  
Tiene il capo chino e mi è impossibile leggere qualcosa sul suo viso, reso ulteriormente imperscrutabile dai suoi occhi arrossati, prostrati dal dolore, specchio di un’anima lacerata ricucita troppe volte per poter resistere ancora per molto.  
Lo abbandono, mentre il braccio mi duole più di ieri e di certo meno di domani.  
Sono un vigliacco.  
   
   
 

 

*

   
   
   
   
In epoca Vittoriana, gli uomini intrecciavano i capelli delle amanti scomparse per serbarne il ricordo.  
Quando mogli devote lasciavano il mondo terreno, i mariti erano soliti tagliar loro i capelli, lunghe chiome sfoggiate nella sola intimità del talamo nuziale, intrecciandoli in arazzi, bracciali e monili, votati a rendere indelebile la memoria delle proprie spose fino al giorno in cui le avrebbero raggiunte.  
John non possiede trecce scure da intessere, né fili d’oro capaci di favorire l’illusione che l’uomo che ama sia ancora lì con lui, ma ha il suo personale modo di ricordare a sé stesso ciò che ha amato in questa vita e continuerà ad amare nella prossima. Lo fa con le mani, come può, come _riesce_ , e non c’è nulla di spregevole in questo.  
Sono arrivato alla conclusione di aver sviluppato una nuova dipendenza, a suo modo più morbosa e distruttiva delle altre. Non comporta effetti collaterali, malattie ai polmoni o rischio di fatale overdose, ma a modo suo è deleteria alla stregua di dieci grammi di coca iniettata in vena. Non lo amo, non lo _voglio_ , ma mi piacere trovarlo lì alla sera, quasi tremando di paura, durante le infinite ore d’attesa, alla prospettiva che non ci sia.  
Tutti amiamo le tragedie. A scuola ti costringono a immedesimarti in personaggi Shakesperiani destinati a una fine atroce, infiocchettano le loro storie con fronzoli romantici e chiacchiere sulle buone intenzioni di ognuno, sugli obiettivi da loro raggiunti, sui mezzi utilizzati per arrivarvi. Descrivono Romeo come ebbro di vero amore, lui che sino al giorno prima di conoscere Giulietta bramava il cuore di un’altra fanciulla, e _giustificano_ il gesto della sua innamorata, pronta a morire per un quasi sconosciuto solo per non sposarne un altro.  
In età più matura senti qualcuno definire _capolavoro_ la storia di un tormentato _Gustav_ _von Aschenbach_ ³ ossessionato dal quattordicenne Tadzio, mascherando il capriccio proibito del più vecchio nell’ _ammirazione_ per una bellezza antica e perduta. Sfogliando libri su libri scopri che l’amore di un professore per una bambina4 non è qualcosa d’imperdonabile, se conseguenza di antiche ossessioni giovanili, e che è umanamente possibile e _tollerabile_ giungere alle ultime pagine di un’opera simile con un sentimento di morbosa solidarietà nei confronti del pover uomo sedotto e poi abbandonato.  
E’ tutto mirato a rabbonirci, a mostrarci un mondo esageratamente crudele per spingerci a guardare la nostra vita imperfetta sotto una luce migliore; è tutto votato a farci esclamare, chiudendo un libro: ‘ _sono davvero fortunato_.’  
Ogni volta, poi, tendiamo a empatizzare con quei mostri spacciati per eroi, perché nel vederli fallire, concediamo loro una sorta di benevolo perdono, come dimentichi del trasporto con cui abbiamo sostenuto, durante lo scorrere incessante della storia, ogni loro riprovevole intenzione. Diveniamo loro complici, sperando in cuor nostro che raggiungano il loro scopo, incuranti di quanto questo possa essere fondamentalmente _sbagliato_.  
Forse è questo ad attirarmi, di John, oltre il mistero parzialmente svelato, oltre l’aura quasi mistica che emana. La macabra attrazione, che non dovrebbe esistere, di un uomo sano per uno morente. Sono un uomo che non sta bene, che non ha nulla per cui vivere, attratto da un pazzo innamorato di qualcuno che forse nemmeno esiste più. E che, per quanto ne so, potrebbe non aver mai vissuto in altro mondo che quello nella testa di John.  
Se non è una tragedia, questa.  
Vorrei che qualcuno sperasse, per John, nonostante tutto.  
 _Ipocrita_ , sibila una vocina nel mio cervello.  
Non la contraddico.  
   
   
 

 

*

   
   
   
Nessuno dei due ha davvero voglia di stare qui.  
E’ uno di quei giorni in cui sente di dovermi ricordare quanto io gli importi. Per quel che m’interessa, potrebbe benissimo dimenticarmi quando non ci sono casi a costringerci alla reciproca compagnia.  
Fissa il suo bicchiere di Coca Cola con insistenza, quasi non riesca a credere di aver ordinato davvero una bevanda gassata in un posto come questo. Probabilmente si sente un bambino troppo cresciuto, un povero sciocco che ha appena posto sul piatto d’argento dei ragazzi più grandi una scusa per bullarsi di lui, e in cuor suo spera che non distogliendo lo sguardo dalla superfice schiumosa della bevanda quella possa trasformarsi magicamente in qualcosa di meno imbarazzante e più _virile_. Credo che la responsabilità di tutto sia imputabile a quella donna che ancora non si vergogna a definire _sua moglie_.  
“Lei mi ha vietato alcolici” improvvisamente mi guarda e sembra leggere la domanda inespressa sul mio viso. In realtà, non m’importa un granché di saperlo. Non ha nemmeno bisogno di specificare chi abbia posto quella condizione, sapendomi oramai abituato alla sua rassegnata arrendevolezza. Annuisco, ostentando una cortesia che non mi appartiene e che nemmeno m’impegno a rendere realistica. In fondo, conosce ogni mio difetto come io conosco i suoi.  
“Perché?” gli chiedo, senza un motivo ben preciso. Non voglio fare conversazione, ma nemmeno restare in silenzio tutta la sera. Non che abbia un reale desiderio di conoscere tutti i particolari dei loro battibecchi matrimoniali.  
“Dice che sono ingrassato” risponde, e dalla sua espressione sembra contento che sia stato io a porgli la domanda, “e che sto invecchiando. E secondo lei le due cose non dovrebbero mai andare di pari passo.”  
Qualche volta mi domando come abbia fatto a diventare Ispettore, altre addirittura come sia riuscito a passare il test dello strizzacervelli all’accademia di Polizia. E’ l’uomo più forte che conosca, ma incapace di porre la sua fiducia in chi realmente lo merita. A volte mi chiedo cosa accadrebbe se sua moglie gli dicesse di puntarsi una pistola alla tempia e premere il grilletto; la maggior parte mi rispondo che se lei giustificasse la richiesta con una scusa convincente, lui lo farebbe di buon grado.  
 _Ama troppo anche lui_ , la vocina nella mia testa stavolta grida, ricordandomi l’appuntamento cui sto imperdonabilmente mancando. Una fitta alla testa mi costringe a chiudere gli occhi, punendomi per la mia inadempienza.  
Non so cosa rispondere a quello che Lestrade ha detto. La nebbia di parole non dette, di cose migliori da fare, di posti migliori in cui andare, si risolleva tra noi, ancora più fitta di prima.  
“Lei non c’è adesso” mi sforzo di dire, come impersonando un amico ribelle che spinge il suo compagno di giochi a trasgredire, rubando un sorso di brandy dal carrello dei liquori, “sei adulto.”  
Lui sorride, bevendo un sorso di cola e sollevando un piccolo vortice di bollicine. La posa di nuovo sul bancone e avvolge il bicchiere con le mani, per nascondere al resto dei clienti il suo contenuto.  
“Lo faccio perché le voglio bene” lui risponde, con un leggero tono interrogativo, come se le sue non fossero parole sincere ma soltanto quelle che ci si aspetterebbe di sentire da un uomo di buon senso, in una situazione come questa. _Perché sopporto? Perché la amo, no? Semplice, verità assoluta, finche morte non ci separi._  
In un certo qual modo è uguale a John. Incrollabile nel suo amore impossibile, _costante_ nella convinzione di poter recuperare qualcosa di completamente distrutto.  
“Oh” dico io, tracannando le ultime due dita di qualunque cosa Lestrade abbia ordinato per me. E’ forte, troppo per i miei gusti, e il dolore alla testa si accentua invece di diminuire.  
Voglio solo un momento di pace. Voglio la compagnia di un’altra persona che da me nulla pretende e che si accontenta di quel silenzio che so dargli e che è tutto quello che ci siamo concessi l’un l’altro fino a oggi. Voglio lasciare Lestrade, che è l’unica persona più vicina a un amico io abbia mai avuto ma di cui farei a meno, se non fosse per il suo lavoro e per il suo aiuto, e anche se dovrei sentirmi in colpa, io sto perfettamente bene con me stesso.  
Tutto intorno a noi e in movimento, è caotico, è rumoroso, colorato, quasi folle. L’uomo biondo accanto a me ride tracannando una birra, quello accanto sta ad ascoltarlo e batte le mani, facendo sobbalzare una delle code della camicia su e giù, come un bizzarro yo-yo di stoffa. Accanto a Lestrade, una ragazza dai capelli rossi sta flirtando spudoratamente con un uomo dell’età di suo padre, meditando se derubarlo subito o dopo l’insoddisfacente rapporto sessuale che avverrà a casa di lui più tardi, a unico beneficio della sua collaudata pantomima.  
Tutto è fin troppo frenetico e ognuno dei presenti sembra uno di quei pupazzi a molla che ti rifilano da piccolo, quelli a cui basta un giro di chiave per schizzar via impazziti per tutta la casa, esasperandoti con il loro incessante chiacchiericcio meccanico e portandoti al pianto prima di riuscire a strapparti una risata.  
“Credo che lei abbia un altro” Lestrade aggiunge poi, sovrappensiero, “Un altro _altro_.”  
Se fossimo intimi amici, quanto di più lontano da quel che siamo ora, sarei probabilmente felice del fatto che finalmente abbia aperto gli occhi. Da ciò che in realtà sono, una figura senza definizione e privo di un ruolo delineato nella vita dell’Ispettore, mi limito solo a constatare il fatto che abbia compreso la vera natura della donna con cui vive.  
“E’ colpa mia” aggiunge poi, agitando il suo bicchiere ancora pieno, “non ci sono mai. Non faccio mai niente per lei. L’ho abbandonata per il mio lavoro.”  
Sarebbe troppo facile dirgli che non è vero, che lei ha sempre saputo a cosa sarebbe andata incontro sposando un giovane poliziotto in carriera, ma non rispecchierebbe il mio carattere e nemmeno una mia sincera volontà.  
“Avresti dovuto pensarci prima di sposarla” è tutto quel che gli concedo. E’ un’accusa, non un modo per rendergli meno amara la pillola né uno sciocco tentativo di discolparlo di un crimine che ha commesso e di cui è consapevole. _Non è colpa sua_ , gli avrebbe detto qualcuno come Donovan, o Anderson, o chissà quale altro subordinato avido di mostrarsi comprensivo e affettuoso, mentendogli in faccia senza remore o rimpianti.  
Mi sorprende il modo in cui mi guarda. Non è sconvolto, né indispettito, né sofferente come mi sarei aspettato. Mi guarda con una sorta di rassegnata consapevolezza, come se la mia reazione fosse stata esattamente quella da lui predetta, come se non l’avessi sorpreso poi granché imponendogli la mia drastica maniera di vedere la cosa. Ho detto che mi conosce: forse, però, lo fa più di quanto abbia mai immaginato.  
“E’ un po’ quello che succede fra noi due, no?” dice, piegando le labbra in un sorriso stentato. “Avremmo dovuto pensarci prima.”  
Mi sorprende che lui lo dica e non riesco, dimentico delle mie doti di attore, a mascherare la mia sorpresa di fronte ad un’affermazione che mai mi sarei aspettato di udire dalla sua voce. Ha riassunto in pochissime parole il nostro legame, quel collante instabile che ci tiene ancora insieme senza che nessuno dei sua sappia esattamente come e perché, quando tutto ciò che esiste tra noi è solo una reciproca utilità, un rapporto di lavoro vantaggioso che non ha bisogno di gesti più _affettuosi_ del salutarsi a vicenda per strada o scambiarsi gli auguri di Natale.  
Lui si sente in debito perché è un essere umano come gli altri ed è nella sua natura lavare la propria coscienza sporca con qualche telefonata, chiacchierate fatte per lo più di silenzi imbarazzanti o stupide uscite al pub come quella di questa sera. Si sente in debito verso di me, che da lui non pretendo nulla di più che qualcosa con cui distrarmi, ancora ignaro dell’inutilità dei suoi sforzi. Semplicemente lui _non osserva_ , pervaso da una sorta di timore reverenziale nei miei confronti, lo stesso che lo porta a ignorare il mio opportunismo, il mio disinteresse; lo stesso che gli impedisce di comprendere il motivo per cui i miei occhi sono scavati, le membra gracili, le labbra troppo secche, le mani in preda a un costante tremore. Non gliene faccio una colpa, comunque: Lestrade è talmente abituato a scene di quotidiano _orrore_ da aver posto davanti a sé una barriera, una sorta di filtro capace di impedirgli di scorgerlo al di fuori dello Yard. A suo modo è un vigliacco, alla stregua di me stesso. E’ uno di quegli uomini che, pur di non restare soli, pongono sui fogli di una novella dal tragico finale la copertina di un felice romanzo d’amore, imponendosi di credere nella sciocca illusione di poter in qualche modo mutarne il contenuto.  
“Già” non ho molta voglia di continuare il discorso. “Avremmo dovuto.”  
E’ una conversazione che non si smuoverà da qui, almeno non oggi. Sono stanco, ho bisogno di John e di cinque grammi o forse dieci, non so bene, e quasi rischio di decorare il pavimento con le schegge di vetro del mio bicchiere, urtandolo con un gesto involontario della mia mano, ormai dotata di propria volontà. Non conto che lui ci faccia caso e nemmeno lo voglio.  
“Forse allora dovremmo calmarci” lui risponde e questo botta e risposta minaccia di portarmi alla pazzia. “Porci un limite.”  
Si riferisce a me come a un amante da redarguire, colpevole di aver corso troppi rischi nel mantenere segreto il nostro ultimo incontro clandestino. La sola prospettiva, vista con l’occhio della mente, mi costringe a reprimere una risata di rabbioso sarcasmo.  
“Come vuoi tu” decido di apparire calmo e in grado di ponderare le mie risposte, “Non m’importa.”  
E’ la frase che fuga in lui ogni dubbio, che mette la parola fine su qualunque elucubrazione da lui elaborata durante i nostri forzati incontri. Non funziono come il resto della gente e non mi basta una parola buona per spingermi a sottostare a quel vincolo chiamato _amicizia_ : per me, non è abbastanza. Forse un giorno, lontano mesi oppure ere, potrò dirmi capace di _morire_ per l’uomo seduto accanto a me senza reputarmi improvvisamente pazzo.  
Voglio concedermi, e concedergli, almeno il beneficio del dubbio.  
Lestrade sorride, poi chiude gli occhi.  
“Va bene, allora” esclama, fingendo un tono cordiale, quasi a voler mostrare una finta indifferenza alla mia reazione, “E’ tutto a posto.”  
Fuori c’è lo Sherlock pacato, quello silenzioso, che sta ad ascoltarlo, che ignora chiunque altro e non ha occhi che per quello che, sempre all’apparenza, sembra essere suo amico. Se solo dentro fossi esattamente così come appaio all’esterno, sarebbe tutto estremamente meno complicato. Sta per dire qualcos’altro, glielo leggo negli occhi. Guardo l’orologio appeso al muro di fronte a me, sotto lo schermo che proietta una qualche partita di calcio, e reprimo l’istinto di alzarmi per fiondarmi fuori dal locale.  
“Me lo diresti, però, se ti fosse accaduto qualcosa?” si premura di chiedere, segno che per quanto per lui _vada bene_ , un minimo di sincerità nel suo interesse esiste e _resiste_. “Stai bene?”  
Mi sollevo dalla sedia e lo guardo negli occhi, lasciando che legga sul mio viso emaciato quel che c’è da sapere. Voglio dirgli che nulla va bene e non è mai andato meglio che discretamente, che è un’idiota che ha offerto un qualche superalcolico a un drogato e che quando mi ritroveranno nella famosa fogna spero che lui sia lì per riconoscermi, evitando magari a mia madre lo strazio di vedermi ridotto in quello stato. Voglio dirgli che ho conosciuto un matto e che non vedo l’ora di rivederlo e che, per colpa sua, a quest’ora potrebbe già essere andato via, o essere stato ucciso a calci da qualcuno, o essere affogato nel Tamigi per inseguire un foglio trascinato via dal vento e dalla corrente.  
Voglio dirgli che è solo per via, o _a causa_ , di quell’uomo, che sono ancora vivo. Non credo mi comprenderebbe, se gli dicessi cosa in realtà lui rappresenta per me.  
 _Non morirò, finché lui rimarrà lì. Fin quando John persisterà nella sua condizione di custode del suo inspiegabile mistero, io tirerò avanti. Vivremo l’uno in funzione dell’altro._  
No. Non capirebbe. E’ solo un uomo di quarant’anni con una moglie ingrata che lo ritiene già vecchio e indegno del suo amore.  
“Va tutto bene” invece affermo, cercando di sembrare, questa volta, il più convincente possibile. “Non c’è nulla che non va.”  
Non ci crede.  
   
Al solito posto, John è già andato via. Un segno rosso, fresco, sull’acciottolato, è l’unica cosa che di lui rimane.  
Mi sorreggo alla parete, per non rigettare quel poco che ho mangiato sul marciapiede.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
 _Continua…_


	2. Chapter II

*

   
   
  
  
  
Gli occhi bruciano, come se qualcuno mi avesse lanciato in faccia tizzoni ardenti di una brace.  
Mi sono trascinato fin qui completamente alla cieca, forte di quell’istinto su cui oramai faccio totale affidamento, ormai soggetto all’opprimente vertigine che ha decretato il mio ingresso in quella fase della dipendenza da cui difficilmente troverò via di scampo. La ferita sul labbro brucia, ancor più quando porto la lingua a raccogliere il flusso di sangue scuro, suggendolo fingendo che sia acqua fredda e ghiaccio gelido, cercando di figurarmi, nella mente, un sapore del tutto diverso da quello amarognolo e metallico che è così forte da farmi credere di aver ingoiato candeggina.  
La mano tocca la superficie familiare di un muro di mattoni sbeccati, che offre gradito sostegno alle mie gambe martoriate dai colpi di bastone e alle mie braccia, costellate di lividi violacei e ferite grondandi goccioline di sangue che si mescolano, spiccando vistosamente, alle più chiare lentiggini.  
Un ginocchio cede, andando a cozzare violentemente contro il suolo disseminato di pietrisco aguzzo, provocandomi un dolore sordo che m’impedisce persino di urlare per quanto è forte, insopportabile, acuto. Fa così tanto male che, a un certo punto, il mio corpo sembra abituarsi alla sensazione d’indicibile sofferenza, contemplando l’ipotesi di restare in questa perenne stasi, di accettare questo dolore come una condizione ormai inevitabile, qualcosa con cui, volente o nolente, mi toccherà imparare a convivere.  
Quando crollo a terra, con i muscoli ormai incapaci di sorreggere anche solo parzialmente il mio irrisorio peso, il dolore, nuovo e in qualche modo _ben accetto_ perché tale, mi spinge finalmente a spalancare gli occhi sul buio della piazza.  
Ancora non mi volto, ormai certo di quel che vedrò e colmo di vergogna nel mostrarmi a lui, a quell’uomo per cui sono soltanto qualcuno di _tanti_ e nulla più, prostrato da un dolore su cui non posso impormi e che non riesco in alcun modo a combattere.  
Mi rendo conto, ora che il dolore e il sollievo hanno raggiunto un’insperata tregua, di aver probabilmente acquisito le fattezze dell’ _uomo_ di John, in un certo qual modo. Con la camicia ridotta a brandelli che chissà come resta ancora aggrappata al mio torace e il viso ridotto a un indefinibile pasticcio di sangue e sudore, difficilmente John riuscirebbe a distinguermi da lui, se mi vedesse. Mi sento come il giovane garzone di bottega di un rinomato artista, divenuto ormai soggetto fisso di ogni opera del suo maestro. Immagino di star seduto sul mio piedistallo di legno e gesso, osservando la figura austera e carismatica del padrone intenta a scrutarmi in ogni minimo particolare, guardandolo cogliere ogni tonalità dei miei occhi, ogni insignificante sfumatura di rosso nelle mie guance, ogni piccola cresta di muscoli nelle mie braccia esili di uomo malato.  
Riesco quasi a vederlo, trovando sollievo nel fissare la luce flebile dell’insegna di un pub chiuso, mentre dolcemente m’invita ad avvicinarmi, così da poter riprodurre le minuscole fossette che ho ai bordi delle labbra e le impercettibili, per chiunque tranne lui, efelidi sulla mia fronte spaziosa.  
E’ esattamente così che mi sento adesso, senza alcun dubbio: il pupillo di un vissuto artista, ritenuto inaspettatamente degno di diventare il protagonista della sua opera più bella.  
Tenere lo sguardo fisso su qualcosa diventa improvvisamente difficile. La testa comincia a girare, non so se a causa dei colpi ricevuti o della completa astinenza di questa sera, fatto sta che le palpebre diventano pesanti e le membra rigide, pesanti come piombo, tanto da rendermi impossibile sollevarle più di qualche spanna. Il panorama intorno a me comincia a perdere gradualmente i suoi contorni, sfumando pian piano in una nuvola di vapore così fitta da non permettermi di guardare al di là del mio naso. Dovrei reagire, prendere il mio cellulare dalla tasca e chiamare qualcuno, forse Mycroft, forse Lestrade, forse non so chi perché non ho nessun altro. Dovrei sollevarmi, magari bussare a una delle porte perennemente sbarrate qui intorno, ma soltanto pensare di sottoporre il mio braccio allo sforzo di afferrare il telefono nella tasca, per non parlare del _tentare_ di compiere anche solo qualche passo, mi sembra qualcosa di utopico e assolutamente folle. Ingoio un grumo di saliva che graffia le pareti asciutte della mia gola come un cumulo di sabbia e paglia, e sento, non potendo _guardare_ , il colore scomparire dal mio viso riportandolo al consueto pallore. Non trovo più calore nemmeno nei rivoli di sudore che scivolano lungo la mia fronte, congelati in minuscole perle sulle mie tempie.  
Potrebbe tranquillamente essere la fine, per quanto mi riguarda. Non lo so con certezza, e non sono neanche sicuro di volerlo sapere. La vista s’oscura del tutto, come la luna durante un’eclissi, e io chiudo gli occhi.  
Non so se li riaprirò.  
Spero che John non stia guardando.  
   
   
 _Tasche più vuote di ogni altro giorno. La voglia, per sfortuna, non segue l’incostante equilibrio delle mie finanze.  
Il sacchetto rubato è un macigno nelle mie tasche, pesante come se pieno di sassi, probabilmente reso più grave dal latente senso di colpa che mi assale, mentre corro senza una destinazione lungo la strada poco illuminata; quello che ho compiuto è un gesto a me estraneo e, sebbene non sia di certo il mio primo _ piccolo crimine _, mi sembra in qualche modo più imperdonabile di tutti gli altri._  
“Lo sai che non si ruba Sherlock?” la mamma mi aveva detto, un’era fa. “Non c’è posto in Paradiso, per i ladri!”  
 _Non lo faccio per il Paradiso. La colpa, comunque, rimane, ma non posso fare niente per mettervi fine. Le mie gambe si muovono di loro spontanea volontà, ma non reggono per più di una ventina di metri._  
“Dove cazzo credevi di andare?”  
Il primo pugno arriva inaspettato e mi costringe a terra, facendomi sbattere la testa e sanguinare il naso. L’ultima cosa che ricordo è una mano che fruga nella mia tasca.  
   
   
 

*

   
   
   
“Silenzio.”  
E’ una voce dal tono paterno e allo stesso tempo colma di rimprovero, quella che sento appena metto di nuovo piede, inaspettatamente, nel mondo dei vivi. E’ accompagnata da un tocco che è delicato e allo stesso tempo troppo brusco, quasi la mano sconosciuta non sia più abituata ad aver a che fare con qualcosa di vivo, reattivo, capace di provare _sensazioni_.  
“Silenzio” la stessa voce calma, addolcita da una nota di stucchevole compassione, si premura di ripetermi.  
Non so se avrei aperto gli occhi, se fossi riuscito ad abbinare a questa voce il volto del suo proprietario. Penso che sarei rimasto in uno stato di perenne sonno comatoso, in attesa, _tormentato_ dall’indecisione di mostrarmi a lui o persistere nella mia condizione di _codardo_.  
Io non ho parlato, ma forse non è alle parole che si sta riferendo. Un gemito di dolore represso, attutito dalla stoffa dei suoi calzoni, lo spinge a concedermi una leggera carezza sulla fronte, forse mirata a spostare un ciuffo di capelli dal mio volto. Il suo gesto mi avvisa che è esattamente a questi piccoli versi spontanei che mi sta intimando di metter fine.  
La realizzazione che John sappia della mia esistenza, che abbia effettivamente avuto modo di constatare che esisto, sono _corporeo_ , vivo e cosciente del mio posto nel mondo, non mi fa l’effetto che ho sempre creduto mi avrebbe fatto. E’ come se improvvisamente io sia diventato _un altro_ Sherlock, rannicchiato accanto a quel che _ero_ , e stia osservando la scena come un’entità esterna, un gemello invisibile chiamato a sorvegliare il fratello che, al contrario suo, è stato scelto per vivere una vita _reale_.  
Sono confuso, ancora afflitto da una parziale cecità, ma mi basta aver intravisto il viso di John, aver intuito la sua presenza e il suo calore mescolato al mio, per non aver bisogno di nient’altro.  
Di nuovo la sensazione di assoluta sicurezza mi avvolge, donandomi un tepore simile a quello di un fuoco caldo in un gelido inverno inglese. Mentre lui armeggia con qualcosa attorno alle mie ferite, tamponandole con dolcezza o delineandone i contorni con contrapposta indelicatezza, mi chiedo cosa sia accaduto, cosa sia successo, quale infinitesimale tassello sia stato brutalmente spostato nell’immenso mosaico dell’Universo affinché questo potesse accadere. Sono tentato di riaprire gli occhi, come se la vista del suo volto potesse effettivamente soddisfare la mia _ingordigia_ d’informazioni. Anche la crisi sembra placarsi sotto l’effetto curativo delle mani piccole ma abili di John, e il laccio infuocato che stringe le mie viscere pare allentarsi, tramutandosi in una spirale di ghiaccio e spingendo il mio corpo inerte e pesante a riappropriarsi della vita, lasciando scorrere il sangue nelle vene danneggiate, lo stesso sangue sporco che oggi non uccide ma rinvigorisce.  
Non riesco nemmeno a guardarlo o a parlare, intento a immaginarlo, come ogni volta, nelle fattezze del mio guardiano, del mio inconsapevole salvatore, di colui che m’impedisce di soccombere alla morte con i suoi continui _enigmi_. Incute timore e sicurezza, sentimenti impossibili da scindere in sua presenza, come una figura ultraterrena, simile all’ _angelo_ _custode_ della tua infanzia a cui hai fatto appello durante tutta la tua vita senza mai realmente vederlo. E toccarlo, sapere che lui sa che tu _ci sei_ , è un dono, l’inquantificabile ricompensa per la tua fede incrollabile.  
“John” finalmente dico, azzardando, osando, accettando per la prima volta di correre il rischio.  
Sarebbe sciocco raccontargli tutto? Sarebbe tanto sbagliato dirgli, con schiettezza e sincerità, quel che ho sempre provato? Probabilmente, in preda alle prime avvisaglie di follia, capirebbe. Sono certo che non sarebbe in grado di rispondere in maniera rude, dandomi del pazzo quando lui è il primo a esserlo, sentendomi affermare ancora una volta cosa lui rappresenti per me.  
“Lo sapevo, sai?” improvvisamente John distrugge, come una palla demolitrice che sfonda una finestra di cristallo, ogni mio tentativo di formulare il resto del pensiero. “Ero certo che saresti venuto.”  
Forse è tutto quello che mi serve sapere o forse non è nulla, perché potrebbe vedere sul mio viso le mie reali fattezze o quelle diverse e antiche di un’allucinazione. La prima ipotesi mi spaventa più della seconda, forse a causa della mia paura, questa volta indotta dalla merda chimica di cui sono ormai assuefatto, che possa aver disgusto di me e di quello che sono. Non me n’è mai fregato niente di essere additato, definito con termini esageratamente dispregiativi alla stregua di un feroce assassino, ma tutto un tratto m’importa di _lui_ , m’importa di quel che pensa, o non pensa, riguardo me e le mie abitudini. Improvvisamente, mi rendo conto del fatto che il mio custode silenzioso possa essere effettivamente un uomo dotato di una propria _coscienza_ , non solo un guscio inanimato alla mercé dei miei desideri.  
Non so se potrei smettere per lui. Non so se potrei smettere per chiunque si mostrasse abbastanza interessato a me da implorarmi di provarci.  
Ho bisogno che parli ancora, che mi dica di più, che mi porga un altro tassello del puzzle così da delinearne, in mancanza di altro, almeno il contorno. La sua voce torna a farsi sentire ed è leggermente più profonda, palesemente forzata nella sua nota troppo grave. Appare come un ragazzino sulla soglia dell’adolescenza, che in compagnia di ragazzi più grandi tenta di dare una sbirciata a quello che sarà il suo futuro, assimilandolo a piccoli bocconi, anticipando quel che diventerà _provando_ a mostrarsi più adulto di quel che realmente è.  
“Ho sempre pensato che in queste condizioni non saresti andato lontano” mi rimprovera, e il tono s’intensifica, “l’ultima volta ho quasi temuto che non saresti più tornato.”  
E’ un’assoluta certezza quella rimarcata dalle sue parole, un’affermazione decisa che non sento mia e che mi spiazza. La possibilità che si riferisca alla notte scorsa, quella passata in compagnia di Lestrade, mi appare come una flebile speranza piuttosto che come una solida sicurezza.  
“Perdonami” mi scopro a esclamare, prendendo le parti di me stesso e di un altro allo stesso tempo, come per esser certo che lui si rivolga a me comunque, in ogni caso, “non era mia intenzione.”  
Quel che ho detto non ha senso e sono il primo a riconoscerlo. La presa sul mio braccio s’allenta, dopo che una benda di fortuna fa la sua comparsa attorno a una delle ferite più profonde. Non risponde. Inaspettatamente, questo riaccende le mie speranze. Forse non tutto e perduto, mi dico, forse è sempre stato qui per me e per nessun’altro.  
 _Dottore_ , una voce nella mia testa suggerisce. _Avrei dovuto capirlo subito._  
Forse l’uomo dei disegni è solo qualcuno di un passato lontano, e in questo momento io sono soltanto io, il compagno di notti insonni, quello che forse si è sempre divertito a veder crollare addormentato contro il muro di mattoni.  
“Ho fatto come mi hai detto” la voce torna alla sua naturale sfumatura, quella leggermente cantilenante e tendente a una dolcezza esasperata. “Come facevamo da bambini. Ho riempito il _bianco_ con l’ultima immagine di te che ricordavo.”  
Questa frase non ha alcun senso logico, per me. Mi lascia stranito, spiazzato. Annulla in un secondo ogni traccia della mia proverbiale intelligenza per far spazio a un vuoto cosmico, incolmabile, nero come la corteccia di un albero arso. Accenna a ricordi non miei, che vorrei lo fossero con tutto me stesso.  
“Quando lasciavi la città per l’estate mi dicevi di pensarti, di riempire il mio quaderno con immagini di te in quei pantaloni blu che odiavi, quelli che tua madre ti costringeva a indossare per il viaggio” John arriva, inconsapevolmente, a fornirmi la risposta agognata, “dicevi che in questa maniera avrei fatto sì che il tempo passasse più velocemente. Che le distanze tra noi si restringessero sempre di più.”  
Non ho molti ricordi della mia infanzia. Solo qualcuno legato a mia madre, fin troppi della scuola, nessuno riguardo amici o presunti tali. Ho la conferma che non sono io, l’uomo di cui racconta. Mi sorprendo di essere ancora capace di _soffrire_ , quando quasi ogni giorno tento in ogni maniera di anestetizzare qualunque funzione fisica possa ricordarmi che sono vivo oltre lo stretto necessario. Non capisco perché il cuore mi faccia tanto male, in questo momento, e perché io stia per porre una domanda cui non voglio davvero conoscere la risposta.  
“John” esclamo, sentendo estranea la mia stessa voce, “ricordi il mio nome?”  
 _Tutto_ intorno a me sembra fermarsi, dall’impercettibile pulviscolo trasparente che svolazza intorno ai nostri volti, trasportato dalla brezza leggera, a qualunque cosa in questa piazza abbia mantenuto una parvenza di vita fino a questo preciso momento. Anche noi due, immobili, non siamo dissimili da due vecchi manichini esposti nella vetrina di un negozio abbandonato. L’espressione di John si fa grave, cupa, indecifrabile: pare confuso, sinceramente stranito da ciò che gli ho appena chiesto.  
“Sciocco” esclama, con voce rotta da un sentimento che non riconosco, “ _Stupido sciocco_ , è il tuo nome.”  
Non è la risposta che mi sarei aspettato e, in fin dei conti, non credo di poterla ritenere una vera e propria risposta. E’ un ulteriore punto interrogativo nella mia vita, come se già non ne avessi abbastanza, un tassello in più di un puzzle che ha già troppi pezzi in eccesso.  
Non presta più attenzione a me, concentrato nell’occuparsi della ferita che ho in fronte, tamponandola con un panno bagnato e donando refrigerio al mio viso adesso sudato e quasi in fiamme.  
Qualcosa vien fuori dalle sue labbra, in un sussurro basso quanto un gemito.  
 _"I'm leaving, Captain, I must go, there's blood upon your hand, but tell me, Captain, if you know of a decent place to stand"_ _5_ canticchia, come incapace di percepire la tensione tra noi e di leggere sul mio viso la voglia di sputargli in faccia, scaricando su di lui una colpa non sua, la mia delusione, il mio astio, il mio risentimento per aver troncato con due sole parole quel qualcosa che credevo esistere tra di noi. Qualcosa di vano, inesistente, totalmente basato sulle convinzioni di un tossico senza nulla da perdere che cerca una ragione della propria esistenza in un’onirica allucinazione.  
“Non smettevi mai di cantarla, al campo” poi aggiunge, bloccando sul nascere una nuova cantilenante accozzaglia di parole, “non l’ho dimenticata.”  
Ricordo un’ipotesi formulata su di lui un’era fa, quando avevo presunto che avesse un passato militare o che, comunque, avesse frequentato quel determinato ambiente abbastanza a lungo. La postura, il taglio di capelli, persino il modo in cui impugnava la matita, improprio per un artista ma assai consono a un uomo avvezzo all’uso di armi da fuoco, avevano più volte sollevato in me un dubbio. Adesso, seppure John non abbia detto nulla che possa confermarlo, la mia supposizione appare improvvisamente più verosimile.  
Sembra perso in un vortice di pensieri che non riesco in alcun modo a decifrare, nemmeno concentrandomi, come posso, sulla fronte leggermente corrugata e sui suoi occhi fissi su di me. Mormora qualcosa d’inudibile e ho come la sensazione, in cuor mio, che stia ripercorrendo mentalmente ogni nota della sua canzone, riportandone alla mente le parole e i ricordi legati a esse.  
“Sono felice che tu non l’abbia fatto” mi costringo a dire, come un attore trascinato a forza su un palco non suo che è costretto a improvvisare, di fronte a un vasto pubblico che non attende altro che la sua battuta, “ero certo che te ne saresti ricordato.”  
E’ quello che avrebbe voluto sentirsi dire. Non ho bisogno di avere un cuore _rodato_ per capirlo.  
Lui infatti sorride e gli occhi s’inumidiscono, avvolti da una patina di lacrime che forse non scorreranno. Rimarranno lì, senza scendere lungo le guance né tornare indietro, per rendere quanto sta accadendo più reale, quanto di più lontano da un’allucinazione esista al mondo.  
E il modo in cui sorride, in cui continua a dar corda alle mie parole come se inconsapevolmente gli stessi dicendo davvero quel che vuole sentire, come se i miei tentativi di sembrare qualcuno che non sono si stessero rivelando credibili oltre ogni previsione, mi lascia interdetto, impaurito, _insicuro_ più di prima.  
“Anche io” lui mi dice, allargando il suo sorriso e permettendo a un’unica lacrima perlacea di azzardarsi appena al di là delle sue ciglia, “perché l’ultima volta che ti ho visto, tu non mi hai sentito.”  
E’ una _folgorazione_ , improvvisa come il rombo del tuono che segue il lampo, come quelle che ti colgono di sorpresa durante una giornata fino a poco prima serena, trasformando il cielo in una cupola grigia disseminata di nembi scuri e quasi _luminescenti_ nell’atmosfera uggiosa e cupa. Prima che possa parlare, lui mi precede.  
“Mi hanno dato una tua foto, dopo la tua partenza. C’era l’intera divisione, sai? La tua figura, però, spiccava tra tutte” mi spiega, con il tono cadenzato del buon oratore. “Eri coperto di sangue, riverso a terra. E’ una tua abitudine, abbastanza fastidiosa. Ho chiesto a Bill quando sarei potuto venire a trovarti, ma lui non ha risposto.”  
E’ la storia di una lenta e dolorosa ascesa alla pazzia, quella che sto per ascoltare dalle labbra di chi ha vissuto tutto quanto sulla propria pelle. E’ la storia di un uomo che incontri per strada e neppure noti, e che quando lo fai ti appare simile a mille altri. E’ nel trascorrere inesorabile dei suoi giorni che mi sta coinvolgendo, rendendomi del tutto simile a uno di quegli uomini che si fermano a guardarlo _veramente_ per la prima volta, sorpresi nel constatare che quel _fantasma_ possieda fattezze particolari, mai osservate su altro viso.  
“Così gli ho detto che saresti tornato, che ti avrei dato dello stronzo per esserti impelagato in qualcosa di troppo impegnativo per te, e che poi avrei fatto pressione sui piani alti affinché ti rispedissero a casa” mi spiega, e un lieve tono di rimprovero scalfisce ogni parola, arrotandone i contorni. “Poi a casa ci sei tornato e sei scomparso.”  
Mi imprigiona in una gabbia dalle sbarre spesse e per nulla distanziate tra loro: mi pone in una posizione in cui non posso far altro che mentire, per assicurarmi la libertà.  
“Perdonami” è l’unico modo che trovo, ancora una volta, per riempire il gravoso silenzio, appropriandomi di un diritto non mio.  
John scuote la testa, ed è combattuto, per la prima volta da quando tutto questo ha avuto inizio. Mi lascia andare, finalmente, lasciandomi posare la testa contro la sua spalla. E’ un’intimità che mi spaventa ma da cui non voglio sottrarmi, vittima della morbosa ma umana attrazione per tutto quello che ci incute timore.  
“Così sono venuto in questo posto, perché sapevo che è qui che ti avrei ritrovato. Questo te lo ricordi?” indica il telaio arrugginito che troneggia, nella sua maestosa decadenza, alle sue spalle. “E’ quello dove ci siamo conosciuti. Sin dal primo giorno ho provato a _chiamarti_ , come quando eravamo bambini. All’inizio è stato imbarazzante, poi ho smesso di pensarci. E adesso, sei arrivato.”  
E’ impossibile pensare di poter udire dalla _vittima_ di un orrendo crimine dettagli su come questo sia stato compiuto, ma John riesce a fornirmi ogni particolare con una naturalezza che mi spiazza e sconvolge.  
Finalmente ho compreso anche quale sia stata la mia figura, il mio ruolo, in questa recita grottesca e surreale.  
Assorto in una nebulosa trance, seguito di chissà _quale_ delle mie dipendenze, ho volontariamente calato me stesso nel ruolo di un uomo che non conosco ma che, inconsciamente, mi sono ritrovato a voler diventare a tutti i costi. Ho rubato per _necessità_ , ma allo stesso tempo sento di averlo fatto affinché la mia trasformazione in _lui_ potesse avere inizio, incapace di fare completo affidamento su me stesso. Ho visto nel volto per niente bello dell’uomo che ho derubato l’unica persona in grado di potermi veramente _aiutare_.  
Ho fatto di lui, che ormai conosco meglio di quanto conosca un mio consanguineo, un _artista_ , designato a mutare il mio aspetto fino a rendermi quantomeno _simile_ all’oggetto del desiderio di John.  
Sono una volgare _copia_ , meno dettagliata dell’originale, un _falso_ venuto fuori dalle mani inesperte di un imbrattatele di ultim’ordine. Eppure, non sento di aver sbagliato nel fare quello che ho fatto: il vero modo di comprendere a fondo un equazione, è immedesimarsi in _una_ delle variabili.  
Una mano di John si sposta, senza che possa accorgermene, sulla mia guancia, accarezzandola con delicatezza estrema, quasi io sia fatto di cristallo. Il suo viso è fin troppo vicino al mio, tanto che non distinguo più il mio dal suo respiro, e per un attimo non so se aspettarmi un bacio o un’affettuosa confidenza, celata in un sussurro appena udibile. Ho timore di entrambe le possibilità, poiché non ho un reale desiderio del primo e  nemmeno abbastanza controllo di me stesso per far sì che il suo segreto possa rimanere tale. Mi bastano dieci secondi appena, forse anche meno, per rendermi conto che non è più dei miei desideri che devo curarmi, ma di quelli dell’uomo che sono _diventato_. Se John sentirà il bisogno delle mie labbra, se il mio guardiano esprimerà la volontà di possedere qualcosa mai elargito a nessuno, io sarò pronto a concederglielo.  
E’ la mia _ossessione_ , quella che mi ha portato ad abbandonare il vecchio me stesso per uno nuovo, e non ho intenzione di _provare_ a ritrovare una sanità mentale e fisica di cui non ho quasi più ricordo. Mi serve John, ho bisogno della sua capacità di focalizzare la mia attenzione su di sé per non crollare, per non tornare alla completa apatia di un passato nemmeno troppo lontano, quando tirare avanti giorno dopo giorno era diventato semplicemente una _casualità_ , qualcosa fatto senza realmente accorgermene, un evento per nulla legato a una mia coraggiosa volontà.  
La bocca di John chiede il permesso, o forse lo ritiene scontato, o forse fa entrambe le cose allo stesso momento: esita, poi si china di nuovo e si posa sulle mie labbra ferite, incurante del sapore ancora intenso del sangue, incurante di ciò che potrebbe accadergli, del dolore che io, nel mio estremo e imperdonabile egoismo, potrei star elargendogli senza che lui lo sappia.  
Non mi sottraggo e non rispondo al bacio, restando fermo, immobile, uniformandomi ancora di più a quel che è il mio personaggio, privo di forze e completamente alla mercé delle amorevoli attenzioni dell’uomo che, per lui, ha perduto il senno.  
Non so come assecondarlo, se non accarezzando la mano più vicina alla mia con quella che spero somigli a dolcezza, chiudendo gli occhi, incapace di distinguere bene i suoi occhi ormai troppo vicini. La testa gira, in un nebuloso circo di luci e spirali infuocate.  
“Non devi fare niente” John poi esclama, con una tenerezza che rischia di mandare il mio cuore in pezzi, “riposa.”  
Le sue mani s’insinuano nella mia camicia lacera ma solo per stringermi meglio a sé, per non frapporre tra l’uomo che ama, o chi si spaccia per lui, e la propria pelle un’inutile barriera. Mi attira contro il suo petto come se lasciarmi andare sia l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri, portando il mio ad aderire al suo, così vicino da poter sentire il profumo pungente del suo sudore invadermi le narici.  
Rispondo, per nulla desideroso di mostrarmi ancora passivo al suo affetto, riparando come posso alla mia mancanza, imitando la danza delle sue labbra pur essendo ignaro dei passi e della musica che ad essi si accompagna. Lo abbraccio, facendo forza sulle mie braccia gracili impossibilitate a ricambiare il suo con una stretta ugualmente salda, rimediando come posso, cercando in ogni maniera di dirgli, a modo mio, che non voglio che tutto _finisca_.  
Siamo più vicini, in un modo in cui non sono mai stato con nessuno. C’è intimità, affetto, rispetto, devozione, in una quantità tale da confondermi, da spingermi a chiedermi perché per John sia così facile mentre io mi ritrovo, oggi, a provare tutto questo per la prima volta.  
Non c’è nulla di sessuale nel suo tocco, nonostante il modo in cui le sue mani scivolano sul mio petto possa essere definito _intimo_ , nel significato più innocente del termine. Mi tratta come se io fossi qualcosa d’infinitamente prezioso, uno scrigno colmo dei più magnifici tesori, un crogiuolo di meraviglie fatto solo per essere ammirato e amato, sfiorato il meno possibile. C’è dolcezza in ogni suo movimento, quasi abbia paura che osando qualcosa di più io possa respingerlo, fuggendo via ancora senza più ritornare, questa volta. Mi accorgo di aver definito il mio _guardiano_ un uomo che ha sempre reputato me, o l’uomo che si cela dentro di me, come il _suo_. E’ ed è stata una _reciprocità_ buona, utile, necessaria perché entrambi arrivassimo fino a oggi, giorno del nostro ricongiungimento, _vivi_.  
Il bacio s’interrompe, così come il contatto dei nostri corpi e quello delle sue mani sulle mie spalle, ed ecco tornare la visione di un John spaventato, timoroso di aver osato troppo, di essere stato troppo _ingordo_. Sembra non aver ben compreso l’entità del suo gesto, quasi abbia agito seguendo un’innato istinto piuttosto che la propria volontà, e adesso mi guarda intimorito, attendendo da un momento all’altro una mia veemente reazione. Non ne sarei mai capace, nemmeno appellandomi a tutta la forza che mi rimane.  
Lui è sollevato dal persistere della mia espressione bonaria, leggermente curiosa, di certo sconvolta ma non così tanto da rappresentare una vera e propria preoccupazione. Gli occhi lucidi e attenti, intenti a scrutare il mio volto in ogni più trascurabile dettaglio, sono esatto riflesso dei miei, impegnati nello stesso minuzioso studio di ogni solco del suo viso. Prendo tempo, per non pensare a quel che inevitabilmente sta accadendo e che probabilmente non sono per nulla preparato ad affrontare. Lo guardo per _salvarmi_ , pur consapevole di star consciamente fugando ogni suo dubbio, per qualche sciocco motivo convinto che, mostrandomi deciso e sicuro di me, il mio inganno passerà inosservato. Sembra un’altra persona, in un certo qual modo, come un uomo condannato a una perenne cecità che si ritrova, all’improvviso, miracolato dal dono di una vista perfetta: mi scruta come fosse la prima volta, come valutando un presunto errore commesso. Non voglio che mi scopra. Non voglio che veda Sherlock, dietro l’uomo che sono adesso. Mi accorgo in quest’esatto istante che sarei pronto, per John, a compiere sacrifici che mai sarei in grado di sopportare per chiunque altro.  
Finalmente i suoi occhi si posano altrove, ed è un definitivo verdetto quello che sta elaborando nella sua mente, fissando il marciapiede spoglio sotto i nostri piedi. E’ un folle che sta venendo a patti con la sua essenza, con l’uomo che ha sempre creduto di essere e con quello che invece è davvero. E’ un uomo innamorato che, forse, sta redendosi conto di aver inseguito un fantasma per troppo tempo. Non voglio che lo faccia ed è un pensiero ingiusto, egoista, da parte mia: la sua pazzia è l’unica cosa che mi tiene al sicuro.  
Ho paura che veda, perché è quello che sta per fare. E’ con la verità che sta per distruggere l’intera mia _vita_ , già agli sgoccioli della propria esistenza a causa mia.  
Sta per pormi una domanda, lo leggo sul suo viso e sulle sue labbra appena schiuse, come colte da un’improvvisa indecisione. Finalmente torna a guardarmi e il suo viso mi appare quello di un altro, di un uomo che non ho mai conosciuto: è incerto, in un certo qual modo _combattuto_ tra quel che adesso vede e quel che invece _vorrebbe_ vedere.  
Non sono pratico di sentimenti, men che meno di quello che li domina sovrano. So che è d’ _amore_ , che vuol parlarmi, e io sono pronto e allo stesso tempo talmente spaventato da voler fuggir via senza voltarmi più indietro. Non lo faccio, però. Resisto, perché sono scappato troppe volte.  
“Chi sei tu?” finalmente domanda, indeciso se mostrarsi duro o incoraggiante, incerto se lasciar prevalere ciò che lui _sembra_ o quel che invece _è_. Mi sta mettendo alla prova, non ho bisogno di sentire oltre per comprenderlo.  
Sembra ancora così pieno di speranza nel voler rifugiarsi in una fasulla ingenuità pur di non soffrire da farmi star male. E’ così _corruttibile_ , o almeno lo è stato fino a poco fa, tanto da rendermi incredibilmente arduo il dovergli mentire. Eppure, è di certo quello che lui vorrebbe. Una menzogna, pur di non dover scoprire un’ineluttabile verità: una bugia a fin di bene, di quelle che ti rifilano da bambino facendole passare per opere buone, che nella vita adulta acquistano un valore quasi assoluto, per chi non vive di _nient’altro_ che di queste. Mi hanno chiesto chi sono così tante volte da aver perso il conto. Ci sono state persone a cui ho detto la verità, altre a cui ho rifilato quel che avrebbero voluto sentire, altre a cui non ho nemmeno risposto. A te, John, non so cosa dire. All’unica persona cui vorrei dire la verità, non mi è concesso di farlo.  
Mi sono ripromesso di tenere addosso la mia maschera fin quando sarà opportuno, venendo a patti con la possibilità di indossarla per sempre, se necessario. Ho accettato di mentire per il mio bene e per quello di John, ma fa male, un male inaspettato e più lancinante di quello causato da un pugno o da un colpo in pieno viso.  
Non ho mai avuto un simile rimorso, nemmeno nei confronti di chi professava di tenere a me.  
Verità e menzogna s’alternano davanti ai miei occhi come in un carosello di luci e ombre, annebbiandomi la vista e le idee, rendendo tutto più complicato di quanto già sia.  
Voglio fidarmi di John, o confermarmi nel ruolo di complice nella farsa di cui lui stesso è creatore?  
In fondo, sono fatto di carta e grafite e colore rosso e di nient’altro. Sono la personificazione di un sogno che ha voluto rendersi tangibile pur non avendone il diritto.  
Questa notte, sono diventato un ladro. Sono certo che lo capirebbe, il mio John.  
 _Eppure_.  
“Chi sei?” domanda ancora, e so che non ha intenzione di accettare ancora il mio silenzio come risposta.  
E’ così facile, eppure complicato, e il cuore mi batte, più forte che durante una crisi insopportabile, così veloce da farmi dubitare che potrà mai rallentare.  
Cosa mi aspetto da John? A cosa ho veramente dato inizio questa notte? Non so dirlo.  
John mi guarda. Non riesco a ricambiare il suo sguardo ma mi costringo a parlare, a decidere, a scegliere. Non ho più tempo a mia disposizione, né qualcuno disposto a concedermene un po’ di più, anche soltanto lo stretto necessario.  
E’ la resa dei conti. L’ultimo ritocco al ritratto.  
Schiudo le labbra.  
Prendo un respiro.  
   
   
   
*  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
1 Bellissimo ritratto eseguito da Botticelli.  
  
2 _Beltane_ o _Beltaine_   è festa pagana gaelica che si celebra attorno al 1º maggio. "Bealtaine" è anche il nome del mese di maggio in irlandese ed è anche tradizionalmente il primo giorno di primavera in Irlanda. È il giorno situato a metà fra l'equinozio di primavera ed il solstizio estivo. (wiki)  
  
3 Protagonista del romanzo breve ‘ _La Morte a Venezia_ ’ di Thomas Mann.  
   
4 ‘ _Lolita_ ’ di V. Nabokov.  
   
5 Citazione da _The Captain_ , brano di Leonard Cohen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie mille per aver letto!


End file.
